Saudi Wars (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON The Saudi Wars was a conflict which was fought over control of several middle eastern nations during the 2040s. The Seven Year campaign was the deadliest conflict in the History of the Middle East and caused a major shakeup in the world's political geography. Background In 2030, the world's nations began switching from Oil to Biofuels. The United States, which had gained the most from this, began convincing the countries of the world to do the same. This caused many Middle Eastern Countries to fall into recession and utlimately deppression. The hardest hit was Saudi Arabia which needed money to fund it's terrorist operations as well as it's cities. In 2035, a new King seized the throne. This King had ambitions of forming an Arabian Caliphate, ruling all the Muslim World, and controlling the religion. in 2037, the King began preparing for invasion by massing up his military fleets. He also began exploting nuclear weapons development, something he could get if he annexed Turkey. In 2039, Mecca was closed off to all non-Sunni Muslims which caused an international controversy and the formation of the Islamic Republic of Mecca which fell within weeks. Despite agreeing to re-opening Mecca, the Saudi's prepared for war. The Saudi's had begun discussions on annexing the crumbling United Arab Emirates hoping to build a Military base there to potentially invade Iran. The First Years of War On December 18, 2040, Saudi Arabia invaded Oman and overnight, took the territory. The next day, it began its push into Yemen. A six day battle led to the Christmas Day Victory in which Saudi Arabia had taken Yemen. The West had condemned Saudi Arabia's actions as an act of aggression and called for the territpres to be returned to their respective governments which had fled in exile. The Saudi King re-assured the West that Saudi Arabia would not conquer anymore lands. Two weeks later on January 8, 2041, Saudi Arabia invaded Kuwait and Iraq. It was now drawing the attention of its neighbors who all declared war on Saudi Arabia. The war would drag on for years with cities falling and lands being recaptured. Jordan Assault On December 1, 2041, Saudi Arabia pushed into Jordan by surrounding the country. Jordanese forces were unable to stop the aggressive Saudi's but protected its capital and managed to keep the fight alive there. America Enters the War In 2042, the President of the United States was given congressional approval to send troops to aid the anti-saudi coalition. Many were concerned about the King's plans and feared that Saudi Arabia would jeopardize American Security. US Forces landed in Turkey, which Saudi Arabia had invaded the previous day and began an air assault on several cities in the country. The US managed to push the war southward and block the Saudi advance but were overwhelmed. In 2043, the Saudi's launched their third and fourth wave, attacking Iran By 2045, the war grew unpopular at home but no one had intention to withdraw until it was sure that the US would lose. America's military might kept the countries fighting alive. the war would have ended much sooner than it did. the US may have been on losing side but many Americans regret their decision to disapprove of the forces overseas and many to this day, feel that America's involvement was justifiable and have no reason to regret it. Iran Joins the Fight In 2046, the Saudis began pressing their attack on the Shia regions of Iraq. Iran had threatened to get involved if those regions were attacked. When Saudi Arabia invaded Baghdad, Iran formally declared war on Saudi Arabia "In defense of the Shia People". Iran at this point had felt that it was its responsibility to defend those who practice Shia Islam. Iran was one of the principal powers pushing for the Minsk Treaty. Iran refused at first to let its region of Kurdistan become autonomous but had a change of heart in 2053. Iran's power was growing and even after the war, it became the most powerful nation in the Middle East behind Israel and the Saudis. International Reaction The United States openly condemned Saudi Arabia, as did Britain, France, Russia, and China. In 2040, many took to the streets demanding the US and Europe place sanctions on Saudi Arabia. Many also pointed to Appeasement and said that the US was allowing Saudi Arabia to become the "Next Nazi Germany". Legacy THE WORDING HERE IS NOT FINAL. The United States has mixed thoughts. Many believe Saudi involvement a mistake, but the consensus seemed to be that very few regretted it. The US saw the war as a motivator that helped it's army grow stronger and win any future wars it would fight. Many Historians believe that the US pushed the Saudi's to the table by prolonging the war and keeping them from taking Turkey, the West Bank, Israel and the Gaza Strip. There are disagreements however over this approach. some Historians (particularly Eurasian, Saudi and Chinese historians) believe that US had no impact on the war's length and that it cause the deaths of 30 million people because of its involvement. Saudi Arabia had promising future, but eventually fell due to instability. the Arabian Union has since become the regional power. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Wars Category:Middle East Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Geopolitics 2040s